halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Kilimanjaro
|builder= |launched=May 26, 2494 |commissioned=January 19, 2495 |decommissioned=September 13, 2495 |recommissioned= |status=Active |class= |length=1,518 metres (4,980 ft) |width=373 meters (1,220 ft) |height=496 metres (1,627 ft) |propulsion=* Apex-I 482A *Secondary Mark-III GENESIS fusion drives |slipspace_drive=K8ME Beagle |speed= |slipspace_speed=1.9 lightyears/day |complement=* (~50 men) * (~180 men) |EW= |armament=* (2) * (34) * (22) * (12) * (7) * (128 pods of 30 missiles each) *M138 "Longbow" missile pods (28 pods of 15 missiles each) * (6 silos of three missiles each) |armor=254 centimetres of |spacecraft=*GA-TL1 Longswords (7 C711 interceptors, 4 C709 bombers) * (14, optional) }} }} The UNSC ''Kilimanjaro'' ( : CB/'CBC-6'), affectionately known by its crew as the Killer, was a that served with the during the . Introduced during the as one of the most advanced ships ever commissioned by the UNSC, the Kilimanjaro served for only a few years before plaguing issues from her advanced and her next-generation limited her service. Placed in a reserve fleet above , the Admiralty would debate for years about what to do with the Kilimanjaro and her sisters until finally in she was relaunched as a command ship for the entire FLEETCOM Sector Seven fleet. Despite her position being seen as ceremonial, she was both the most well-armed and most durable warship in the sector when the fleet arrived. It would become best known for being the flagship of Vice Admiral , who would be forced to cede more than half a dozen colonies to the Covenant. It would serve him faithfully until the , when it was destroyed by Thel 'Vadamee's . __TOC__ Operational History Construction and Initial Decommissioning The ship that would be christened the UNSC Kilimanjaro would be first laid down in Capital Construction Yard Three near on May 24, , originally under the authority of Chief Engineer Daniel Malcoms. She would only spend a year and a half above Mars, as the integration and delivery of state-of-the-art were delaying the launch of earlier vessels. As a result, she and six other vesselsThese ships would be the UNSC Everest, UNSC Kosciuszko, UNSC Elbrus, UNSC Denali and the UNSC Aconcagua. The last, the UNSC Vinson Massif, would be scrapped before entering service. would be moved to their secondary engineering facilities above to continue fabrication. This stump in production would actually work in favour of these ships, as the delay would give time for new insights to be revealed on how to streamline the Valiant-class as a whole as well as rectifying previously difficult issues. New improvements were made, the most significant being a full 3% reduction of the alloys needed for construction while lightening it by about 380,000 tons, along with slightly more efficient placement of weapons and column supports. A steady of shipment of resources from the Offworld Shipping Company would further speed up production, to the point where it would be launched four years and two days after first being laid down. Despite pressure from Halifax executives, no other Valiant-class cruiser would beat this record, with the next closest being four years and five months. In spite of its size, the new cruiser's space trials would be conducted extremely quickly. This was not because of the incredible quality of the vessel, but because Halifax actively bribed the UNSC naval assessors to skip a number of criteria checks to bring them into service as quickly as possible. As a result, the ship would be commissioned on January 19, 2495, less than a year after she was launched. Following the same naming scheme as her sister-ships built over Luna, the new cruiser would be named after one of mountains. In this case, her namesake was Mount Kilimanjaro, the highest peak on the continent. The newly-minted UNSC Kilimanjaro would be assigned as the acting flagship of the UNSC's , placed under the command of one Captain Oscar Jørgensen. In a particularly-famous incident, the UNSC Kilimanjaro would be recalled back to Earth almost as soon as she entered Sgòthein's orbit when a -sanctioned investigation revealed that all Valiant-class cruisers were illegally rushed through their trials. She would be stripped of her commission and scheduled for scrapping thanks to a lack of confidence in her capabilities and reliability. The entire fleet of super-heavy cruisers would be moved to the on . While the actual breakdown of the Kilimanjaro was not scheduled until , salvagers already worked to safely remove fragile and loose equipment that could be sold to interested buyers at a discount. Thankfully, they would be convinced to merely put the class into storage, and the Kilimanjaro would be locked up in the colony's expansive mothball yards until the Admiralty could decide whenever its firepower would ever be necessary. Reactivation Human-Covenant War Siege of Chi Rho Fall of Alluvion Assigned as the flagship of the forty ship-strong Strike Group Kilimanjaro, Mawikizi and the Kilamanjaro was one of more than a hundred ships secretly recalled to the Inner Colony world of . Having detected a small number of Covenant scout ships in the past few months, HIGHCOM knew that Alluvion has been compromised. Rather than abandon the world, the UNSC would seek an easy victory by deploying overwhelming force. Three other battlegroups were in the system, although only one, Strike Group Romeo led from the UNSC Karkadann, would be guarding Alluvion itself. Mawikizi's armada, not only the largest but also the most modern, would lie in wait behind the planet's moon. Crew Manifest *CPTN Ashok Raymond - Captain after 2535. * - Commanding officer after 2535. List of Appearances *''RP:Light of the Abyss'' Notes Category:Cruisers Category:Individual UNSC Ships